I'm Your Guardian
by Anchor415
Summary: The story of Jack and Elsa.
1. Chapter 1: Real

Elsa had just gotten back from yet another walk with her sister Anna. The two had become extremely close over the last two years since her coronation. She plopped onto her bed and let out a sigh. She was glad that her sister wanted to spend lots of time with her after she had shut her out for years, but she also appreciated being alone every once in awhile. A week ago Kristof had proposed to Anna so she was even more talkative now. Elsa was excited about being the maid of honor in her sister's wedding, but it also reminded her of the fact that she had no one to call her own. The kingdom had hosted many balls trying to meet all of the suitable princes from other kingdoms, but none of them were right. Even though she and Anna had just gone on a two hour walk, she decided to go get some more fresh air.

She walked to a small clearing in the woods by the north Mountain with a small pond. As she walked over and sat in her favorite spot under a big oak tree, she heard a twig break behind her. She spun around lightning fast with her powers coursing through her arms ready to attack, but no one was there. She started back towards the tree and sat down. She started to relax a bit and read her book, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She tried to concentrate on her book, but she just couldn't.

She glanced at the pond to see that it was freezing over, and it wasn't her. She double checked her hands and blinked a few times as she stood up to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She bent down and touched the thin ice, it wasn't going away. Any of her ice would melt away if she just merely thought about it. This ice was different, it wasn't rigid thick ice like she had. It was frost, beautifully spiraled frost.

She turned to look at the tree she was sitting at, it was covered in frost now. She realized the temperature had suddenly dropped, and that's pretty cold if she noticed it. She looked back at the pond to see that something was being carved into the frost. She bent down to get a closer look, and saw what it said "Jack Frost". She read it out loud with a confused look, then looked up to realize she was looking straight into the brightest blue eyes. She jumped back and tried to get to her legs but slipped on the ice she had just created from being startled. Her head came less than a inch from the ice when a hand caught her. She had her eyes shut tight bracing herself for the sharp pain that was about to take place when her head hit the ice - but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to once again realize she's gazing into his blue ones.

"Who are you?"

"Jack. Jack Frost." He stated while a small smile came across his face.

"They were right, you really are beautiful." He said quietly still smiling.

"What? They who?!" She practically screamed. She pulled herself from his grip and quickly crawled backwards.

"The guardians" He said while slowly flying towards her.

"Guardians? What are guardians?" She asked starting to slightly calm down.

"Well you know Santa, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Easter Bunny?"

"Wait they're real?"

"Yeah, I'm a guardian too in fact."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm your guardian actually."

"Wait what? I thought you only watched over little kids?"

"Well, yes and no. We mostly watch over young kids but we also watch over older kids like you."

"So why are you here?"

"Good question. I'm not entirely sure yet..."

"Well, I'd gladly let you stay at the castle until you figure it out."

"Wow, thanks."

"It's the least I can do for my guardian." She said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Supper

"This place is huge." Jack said looking around as they walked down the main hall of the castle.

"My rooms just around the corner, but you'll be staying in here." She said opening a door into a guest bedroom.

"This is your idea of a guest bedroom?! This is the size of a house!" Jack said while looking at the paintings in the room.

"So how long can I stay?"

"As long as you need to, I'll let my sister Anna know we have a visitor. Also, remember supper is down the hall in 15 minutes."

"Thanks, I'll be there."

Elsa closed the door and slumped down in the floor of the hallway. She hadn't gotten any paperwork done today, and had barely had a chance to sit down.

"I wonder how long Jack will stay." She quietly said to herself. She walked into the dining hall to see Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf already sitting down to eat.

"Elsa! There you are! Where have you been all day?"

"Urmm I uh just went for a walk."

"That must have been some walk, you look exhausted!"

"Well, you know how I love getting my exercise." She said trying to act like nothing was up.

"Oh really?" Kristof asked with a smirk.

"Oh Anna I almost forgot to tell you, we've got a visitor staying in the second guest bedroom so try not to bother him if possible."

"A visitor? Who? Wait, it's a HIM?"

"Anna calm down, he's just a friend staying for awhile."

"Just a while? I thought I'd be staying as long as I needed." Elsa heard from behind her. She jumped when she heard his deep voice inches behind her.

"Elsa are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. By the way this is our visitor, Jack." She said as she pointed to right behind her.

"Um Elsa, there's no one there." Anna said as a confused look started to come across her face.

"Elsa, are you sure your okay?" Kristof asked with a concerned look.

"Yes you two I'm fine, I'm just a little tired. I think I'll turn in a little early."

"You seem a little jumpy, don't you think?" Jack said from behind her.

She wasn't looking behind her, but she could feel the smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3: Morning

Elsa started walking to her room with Jack flying along beside her. She was really tired, but part of her wanted to stay up a little later to talk to Jack. She came back to reality with a bit of a jump when Jack started talking to her.

"So I was kinda wondering if I could talk to you some before we went to bed."

"Oh sure. I'd love to get some answers to some of the questions that have been coming up."

The rest of the walk to Elsa's room was silent, but Elsa's mind was flooding with questions she was trying to word right before she asked them. All that Jack was thinking about was how beautiful Elsa was. He had never seen someone with such confidence and beauty. But he could tell that there was something going on here that he'd never felt before.

They got to her bedroom and walked in. Immediately Elsa made two ice chairs in the middle of her room and sat down in one. She then gestured for Jack to sit in the other. He flew over and leaned his staff up against the dresser and then sat down.

"So what did you want to ask me exactly?" Jack asked while drinking the tea a maid had left for him and Elsa to drink.

"Well first off, how old are you?"

"326, how about you?"

After just about choking on her tea she responded with "I'm 25" .

"Ok, now my turn to ask a question." Jack said with a smile.

"Oh we're doing it that way are we?"

"You bet we are. So are you courting or engaged?"

This time she couldn't stop the tea from spraying, it went all over the place.

"No of course not!"

"Wow sorry for asking El." He said chuckling and wiping the tea from his face.

"Oh I'm sorry, I kinda overreacted."

"Kinda?"

"Don't push it Frost."

Before she knew it they had been talking until three in the morning, so she made her way to bed while trying to somehow get out "goodnight" through the yawns. She remembered falling into her bed and seeing a blurry Jack Frost pull the covers over her tired, tea covered self.

The sunlight shined into the room, as she slowly dragged her eyelids open. She finally managed to clear her vision up enough to see snow white hair beside her. She jumped so big she tumbled off the side of the bed, which woke Jack up. He dove onto the floor to make sure she was alright. As she calmed down just a little she asked why he was in her bed.

"Well, last thing I remember was covering you up and then sitting down on the other side of the bed to make sure you were good and I guess I fell asleep here."

"Well try not to do that again or I'll have a concussion when I fall out of bed the next time." She said with a giggle rubbing her head.

"Are you okay? I can look at it to make sure."

"No it's fine, but thank you."

"Hey, it's the least I can do after you letting me stay here."


	4. Chapter 4: The one

"Alright, are you about ready yet?"

"Yes, just finishing braiding my hair."

Elsa and Jack were going back to the pond where she had met him, so she could see just how powerful he was. She let Anna know earlier she was going to go walk and spend time outside for awhile.

"Ok, I'm ready now."

"Alright, let's go." Jack said walking out of her bedroom.

"So what exactly are we going to do out there?"

"I'd like to see what you can do."

"Is that a challenge?" He asked smiling.

"You could call it that."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked while flying through the halls like a bullet.

"Hey, slow down Frost."

"Wait, we're doing nicknames now?"

"Well, you called me 'El' so I figured you needed one too."

"Ok El, it's on."

They made it to the pond and started walking around looking for the best spot to show each other up. They picked a small clearing close to the pond, and Elsa sat against a tree and crossed her arms ready to watch Jack's magic.

"Here goes nothing."

He said before covering all the trees within fifteen feet in frost within around a half second. The ground around the tip of his staff started getting glazed with frost, and spread all around their small area.

"Is that all you've got?" Elsa asked while standing up and brushing her dress off.

"Try this on for size."

She said before ice spread in the shape of a snow flake on the ground around them while pillars of ice raised the platform they were standing on over 200 feet in the air. She then built huge walls and a ceiling with a large staircase inside leading to a bedroom. She had barely broke a sweat. Jack was absolutely stunned.

"El this is just - I don't even have the words."

"Thank you."

"No, really this is the second most incredible thing I've ever seen."

"What's the most incredible?" She asked from the top of the staircase as he climbed up to her.

"You of course."

A look of shock came across her face at first, but was quickly replaced by redness.

"How are you so sweet?"

"Well, I've always dreamed of finding someone that had powers like me. I've always sat and wondered what it would feel like to hold the woman I love in my arms like everyone else around me. I started to believe I'd never find that special girl, but now I have."

"What?" She whispered as his face was only inches from hers.

"You are the one I've always dreamt of."

He paused for a moment trying to find the right words.

"I know I've only known you for a few days, but I'm falling in love with you Elsa."

A smile crept across her face as Jack leaned closer to her to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. Right as he was almost close enough she pressed her lips onto his and embraced him in her arms as they kissed. She had never felt this way about anyone before, and it felt great to be loved back by someone as amazing as Jack. As they broke apart she looked into his deep blue eyes and had a feeling inside that she never thought she'd have, love. She had no idea what to do at this point, so she just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him so tight he started wheezing. She let him go and apologized but he quickly told her it was ok by answering with a gentle peck on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5: Lights

"C'mon we've got to hurry!" Elsa whispered as her and Jack tip toed through the halls.

"Um, Elsa why are you sneaking around?" Elsa heard from behind her.

She spun around to see Anna with her hands on her hips.

"I just didn't want to risk waking anyone."

"Yeah, sure. That's why..." Jack said from beside her.

She tried to subtly kick him in the shin, but he was too fast moving.

"Elsa, why are you kicking air?" Anna asked walking over to her.

"I'm just really tired, I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Elsa, it's 7 o'clock..."

"I know I've just uh been doing a lot today, so I think I'll turn in early." She said faking a yawn.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow." Anna said smiling as she walked away.

"Wow, has your sister not put a gps tracker on you already?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

"She's just really...loving." Elsa said trying to find the right word.

They had just made it to Elsa's room so Jack ran ahead and opened the door for her. "Would you care to enter my lady?" He asked with his signature smile. They walked in and Jack closed the door. Then he spun Elsa around so that they were face to face, then he leaned in and kissed her softly. She had always dreamed of how this very moment would be, wondering who the one embracing her would be. Now she's here, she has everything she could possibly want.

Suddenly Jack pulled away looking out the window.

"What is it?"

"The lights."

"What do the northern lights have to do with anything?"

"That's the signal that calls all the guardians."

"Wait, your leaving?"

"I shouldn't be gone too long, but it has to be pretty important if they're using the lights."

"Just promise me you'll come back."

"Of course I'll come back Elsa, I'll always come back to you."

"I'll be waiting right here for you Frost."

"Ill be back soon El, don't worry." He said as he kissed her forehead.

He grabbed his staff and flew off the balcony. She stood there watching him fly towards the lights until she couldn't see him anymore.


	6. Chapter 6: Weakness

"Well it's about time you got here mate! What were you doing? Kissing your new little girlfriend?" Bunny asked as Jack flew into Santa's workshop.

"Oh shut up, now what's so important North?"

"Pitch is back." Tooth blurted out.

The three little words made Jack's heart stop, he thought they had gotten rid of him for good.

"He sent us a message Jack." North said with a worried look.

"What was it?"

"He sent a nightmare with a scroll that said 'One of you now has a weakness, and now it's my time to strike.' But that's all the scroll said, so we don't have much to go off of." North said.

Jack suddenly realized what the letter meant, Pitch was after Elsa.

"We have to protect Elsa, NOW." Jack said starting to fly off to warn her before North grabbed his leg to pull him back to the ground.

"Jack, wait. Who is Elsa?" North asked.

"Oh haven't you heard? Jack's got him a nice little ice girl." Bunny said.

"Your in love?" North asked with a grin.

"He's in love! Awwww!" Tooth said.

"Oh would you guys cut it out, yes I love a girl named Elsa. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, now Pitch has way to get to you." North said with a worried look.

"Go warn her and keep her safe. There's bound to be an army of nightmares marching into the kingdom in no time." North said with a hand on his shoulder.

"And Jack, one more thing. Be careful." North said quietly with a warm smile.

"I will." Jack said as he flew back to Arendale.

"I'll take three bouquets of these roses please. They'll look perfect in the ballroom for the wedding." Elsa said admiring the beautiful assortment of flowers in the flower cart in the village.

"Of course your majesty, I'll just have to have you sign this paper real quick if that's alright." The florist said.

"Sure." She said as she signed the paper and then handed it to her.

"The flowers will be dropped off at the castle in a few minutes."

"Thank you very much ma'am." Elsa said as she walked out the door.

She walked back to the castle and fell onto her bed. She had been getting stuff arranged for the wedding all day long.

"How long will he be gone I wonder." Elsa said as she lay there thinking of him.

"Not long at all, if I had to guess." He said standing on the balcony.

"Your back!" She yelled as she ran to hug him.

"I told you I'd always come back." He said as he embraced her.

"But there's something I have to tell you about. Pitch Black is back."

"Wait, do you mean...the boogeyman...?"

"So you've heard of him?"

"Yeah of course I have. Wait, so he's real too?"

"Yeah, and he's coming after you."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

"Why does he care if you love me?"

"Because your my weakness."


	7. Chapter 7: Rope

"So what is Pitch capable of exactly?"

"You don't want to know, but I'm afraid your going to find out first hand soon enough."

A frightened look came across her face when he said that.

"It's alright, don't be scared. I'll protect you." Jack said in a soothing voice while rubbing her back softly.

"What can I do to help?"

"Well, I'll have to take that up with North. But if I had to guess, you'll probably be putting that ice of yours to a pretty good use." Jack said with a chuckle.

"Do you have any idea when he's going to attack?"

"I wish I did, but no I don't." He said with a sorrowful look on his face.

"I'm sorry I pulled you into this mess El."

"I'm glad you did actually." Elsa said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Well, to be honest life as a queen is quite boring... That is until the boring queen met Jack Frost."

"Your not boring, in fact your the exact opposite." He said smiling.

"I was actually starting to think I'd never find anyone for me. But now I have you." She said before gently kissing him.

"Try feeling like that for 326 years." He said before kissing her back.

"I'm so glad we found each other." She said with a huge smile.

"Me too."

"What are we going to do when Pitch gets here?"

"Well, he'll see what you get when you mix ice and frost." He said with a smirk.

"I forgot to tell you, I made something for you." She said pulling a small box from her dresser drawer. She opened it so he could see an ice rope that she then wrapped around a small part of his staff.

"Do you like it? I thought it might be something for you to remember me by if something happens."

"Elsa, it's amazing. I've never seen anything like this made from ice." He said feeling the cold rope.

"Thank you."

"I have something for you too." He said as he pulled a small box from his sweatshirt pocket. He opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace of ice. The pendant was a two snowflakes almost identical, except one was crystal clear ice and the other was covered in frost. He pulled it around her neck and latched it with a burst of frost that could only be broken by him.

"This one is you, and this ones me." Jack said pointing to the snowflakes.

"Jack - it's absolutely breathtaking." Elsa said admiring the necklace.

"I'm glad you like it." He said with a smile.

"I love it! Thank you!" She said hugging him so tight he began wheezing again.


	8. Chapter 8: Flying

"Elsa, are you in there?" Anna called while knocking on the door.

"Yeah I'm here, what do you need?" Elsa asked sleepily from her bed.

"Well, it was time for breakfast two hours ago."

Elsa sat straight up in bed and thumped Jack's forehead.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Shhhhh! It's Anna."

"Why are you shushing me, when she can't even see me?"

"I guess your right, sorry."

"So, are you coming or not?" Anna asked starting to open the door.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second."

"Well, it's kind of lunch time now." She said while walking in.

"Elsa, are you feeling well? You look sick!" She said as she came and put a hand on her forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine I'm not sick."

"Sick of her maybe." Jack whispered in her ear.

She jabbed him with her elbow, which made Anna even more confused.

"Are you sure your okay?" Anna asked with a worried look.

"Yes Anna, I'm fine. I'll be down there to eat in a few minutes, just give me a little time to clean up." Elsa said ushering her out the door.

"How do deal with her?" Jack asked climbing out of bed.

"I honestly don't know." She said rubbing her head.

"What do we need to do to get ready for Pitch?"

"Well, you can ask North that yourself. Him and the other guardians are headed over here as we speak." He said with a smile.

"I'll finally get to meet them?" Elsa asked excitedly.

"Yeah, they're all excited to meet you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, especially Bunny." Jack chuckled.

"There they are!" Jack said flying towards the balcony.

"They are planning on staying in the area of that pond over there, so we'll have to meet them there." Jack said holding his arms out.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Elsa asked backing up a little.

"Come here, we'll fly over there." He said walking towards her.

"What if you drop me?"

"I promise I will never drop you El." He said smiling.

"Fine." She said as he picked her up.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She said as she started wrapping her arms around his neck.

He jumped straight into the air, and when Elsa opened her eyes they were several hundred feet in the air getting a birds eye view of Arendale. She had never been so high, it was terrifying yet calming at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9: Shield

They landed on the ground by the pond, and Jack started to put her down. The other guardians were already sitting on the grass a few feet away when they landed.

"Alright, that's North, Tooth, Sandy, and that's Bunny." He said as he was pointing out all the guardians.

"Good 'aye mate. You must be Elsa, I'm the Easter Bunny." Bunny said leaned up against a tree twirling his boomerang in his paw.

"Welcome Elsa! We're so glad to have you here!" North said before giving her the most suffocating hug in existence.

Sandy made a hat out of his dream sand and tipped it to Elsa.

"Elsa! It's so great to finally meet you! Now let me see those teeth!" Tooth said before inspecting her teeth. Jack quickly pulled her away as Tooth apologized.

"Sorry, sorry! I just wanted to see if they were as pearly white as Jack's!" Tooth said.

"Well, are they?" Elsa asked.

"Yes! They are almost identical!" Tooth exclaimed.

"So what are we going to do to stop Pitch?" Elsa asked out of nowhere.

"Oh I like this one, Jack." Bunny said chuckling a bit.

"Well, we're not completely sure yet. We're wanting to see if you and Jack had any ideas." North explained.

"Well I kind of had an idea, but I'm not sure if it would work." Elsa said.

"Go on." North said.

"Well, I thought me and Jack could combine our powers to make an ice shield around the kingdom so his nightmares couldn't get in." Elsa said.

"Why didn't you tell me that? That's a great plan!" Jack asked.

"I wasn't sure that it would work." Elsa said shrugging.

"Your wrong Jack it's not a great plan, it's a fantastic plan!" North practically yelled.

"So when do we need to do it North?" Jack asked.

"As soon as you can." North said.

"We'll do it at the top of the castle so it can spread farther, while you guys come up with some resources for the war." Jack said before scooping Elsa up and jumping into the sky.

They landed at the top and started preparing to do the shield.

"So how exactly are we going to do this?" Elsa asked.

"Well, we will both try to create the same thing and when our power bursts collide, they'll mix and create a powerful shield." Jack explained.

"Okay, are you ready?" Elsa asked getting her hands ready.

"Ready." Jack answered raising his staff.

"1, 2, 3!" Elsa yelled as they both sent huge bursts of ice towards the sky and towards the other burst. When they collided a huge shield appeared over the whole kingdom.

"Well, I'm glad that's done." Jack said panting.

"Let's just hope it keeps Pitch and his monsters out of here." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Let's go get the others so we can go eat some dinner in the dining hall." Elsa said.

"Shall we?" Jack asked holding his arms out.

"We shall." She smiled as she climbed into his arms.

After telling the guardians, her and Jack started walking back to the castle talking.

"We should probably tell Elsa that you...well...you know, exist." Elsa said laughing.

"Yeah, that might be best."

"So how are you going to make her believe in you?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I could cover her room in frost." Jack suggested with a bit of a chuckle.

"I'm serious Jack." Elsa said rolling her eyes.

"Alright El, what do you think I should do?" He asked.

"Well, you could do frost on a picture frame and carve your name into it like you did at the pond."

"I think you might be on to something." Jack said thinking.

Later that day, Anna came running to Elsa with Jack flying along beside her.

"Elsa! Why didn't you tell me you had an invisible magic boyfriend?" She yelled running to her.

"Anna calm down, I need you to answer a very important question. Do you see anyone here besides me and Jack?" Elsa asked.

"Umm well I'm guessing the big guy in red is Santa, Sandmans right there, Tooth Fairy, and...a kangaroo?" Anna guessed.

"Why does everyone think I'm a bloody kangaroo?!" Bunny yelled.

"Anna, that's the Easter Bunny." Elsa explained.

"So why are all these fairytale characters suddenly real and in Arendale?" Anna asked with a confused look.

"We've always been real, Anna. We just haven't had any reason to expose ourselves to you." North explained.

"Ok, I think I've got it." Anna said winking.

Everyone started walking into the castle to eat, but Bunny and Anna were in the back of the group talking.

"So, your a six foot rabbit who hides painted eggs?" Anna asked jokingly.

"Yeah, pretty much. Your catching onto things pretty quick there mate." Bunny chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10: Frosty

"Okay I think I understand all of this, but what happens if your shield doesn't keep Pitch out? It seems like we should have a backup plan." Anna asked.

"I agree with Anna, we need a backup plan." Bunny said.

"Well, what do you think we should do Anna?" North asked.

"I think we should have Sandy make some sand creatures, and Elsa and Jack make some too." Anna suggested.

"I'll use a snow globe to bring some yetis in." North suggested.

"One problem, I can't make live creatures with my frost." Jack said.

"It's alright, I'll teach you." Elsa said.

"So is everyone ready to fight?" North asked.

"Me and Jack will go practice, all of you get everything ready." Elsa said starting to walk off with Jack.

"You've got a feisty sister don't you, Anna?" Bunny asked.

"You have no idea..." Anna answered.

"Wait so what will me, Bunny, and Tooth do?" Anna asked.

"Hmmmm." North thought.

"Ah hah! I've got it! Tooth, you and your baby teeth go help Sandy. Anna, you and Bunny will go get all of Arendale's guards ready to fight." North said.

"Alright let's go Bunny." Anna said before running to get the guards.

"Slow down there mate." Bunny yelled as he hopped along beside her.

Suddenly Anna came to a screeching halt. Bunny slowed down and walked up to her.

"What are you waiting for? We've got to hurry!"

"What are we going to tell the guards to get ready for? That the boogeyman is coming to attack the kingdom?" Anna asked trying to think of something.

"Won't they do whatever you ask them to? Just tell them to stand along the inside of the shield." Bunny suggested.

"Your right, let's go." Anna said before taking off again.

Meanwhile at the pond, Elsa was trying to teach Jack to make living things with his frost. He was finally able to make a snowman that could actually move and talk.

"Why hello little guy." Elsa said bending down to talk to the small snowman.

"Wait, I made that?!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah, you finally did it." Elsa said with a smile.

"I can't believe I made a living thing." Jack said kneeling down to look at the snowman.

"Hi, who are you?" The snowman said.

"I'm Jack, I just made you. This is Elsa, she has ice magic too." Jack said reaching out to shake it's hand.

"I'm Frosty, and I like warm hugs." She said.

"Just wait until Olaf meets you!" Elsa said.

"Who's Olaf?" Frosty asked.

"He's a snowman that I made. He likes warm hugs too." Elsa said smiling.


	11. Chapter 11: Flowers

"Thanks for coming to help me pick some flowers for Elsa!" Olaf said.

"Don't mention it." Kristof said as him and Sven walked along with him in Olaf's favorite meadow.

"Why are you picking flowers for Elsa?" Olaf asked looking at the bouquet in Kristof's hand.

"Oh these aren't for Elsa, this bouquet is for Anna." Kristof said with a smile.

Olaf giggled thinking of the two lovebirds, they were a really cute couple.

"I think I've got enough flowers for Elsa, are you good?" Olaf asked.

"I've got enough, we can go." Kristof answered.

As they walked back towards the castle, they saw a bunch of guards walking towards them.

"Princess Anna wants to see you." One of the guards said to Kristof as they all walked past.

"We better hurry, it might be important." Kristof said before taking off towards the castle.

"Kristof, there you are!" Anna yelled from the gates of the castle.

"What's wrong?" Kristof asked in a panic.

"Nothing, calm down. Why are you panicking?" Anna asked.

"Well, the guard told me you wanted to see me. I was afraid something was wrong." Kristof answered.

"No, not at all. I just wanted you to meet my new friend, Bunny." She said as she dragged Bunny towards Kristof to meet him.

"Anna, there's nothing there." Kristof said with a worried look.

"Wait, you don't believe in the Easter Bunny?" Anna asked.

"Wait, what? The Easter Bunny? Anna, the Easter Bunny isn't real." Kristoff said.

"Hey! I'm right here mate!" Bunny said as he tried to get Kristof's attention.

"But, he's right here." Anna said.

"Alright let me get this straight, your boyfriend doesn't believe in the Easter Bunny?!" Bunny asked in disbelief.

"I guess so." Anna answered sadly.

"What? Who are you talking to?" Kristof asked.

"The Easter Bunny! Please, at least try to believe!" Anna pleaded.

"Alright, I will." Kristof said as he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them. He jumped back as soon as he opened them.

"What is that?!" Kristof yelled as he scrambled back up to his feet.

"The names Easter Bunny mate." He said reaching his hand out to shake Kristof's.

"How are you real?" Kristof asked.

"Well, you believed in me didn't you?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah, but-" Kristof started.

"I always existed, you just couldn't see me because of your disbelief." Bunny explained.

"Ok, but why are you here?" Kristof asked.

"All of the guardians are here, we're protecting Elsa." Bunny answered.

"What are guardians? Wait, why are you having to protect Elsa?" Kristof asked.

"The guardians are me, Santa, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and Jack Frost. We protect children. Right now she's in serious danger because of Pitch, he's coming to attack." Bunny answered.

"Ok, I think I'm starting to understand. Who's Pitch?" Kristof asked.

"Pitch Black, you know the Boogeyman?" Anna answered.

"Why is he attacking Elsa?" Kristof asked.

"So he can take control of her and her powers." Bunny answered.


	12. Chapter 12: Castle

"Do you want to come meet Olaf?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah! Where is he?" Frosty asked.

"He's at the castle." Elsa answered.

"Castle?" Frosty asked.

"Yeah, I'm the queen of this kingdom." Elsa responded.

"Your a queen?!" Frosty asked excitedly.

"My queen, that is." Jack replied with a chuckle.

"Are you two in love?" Frosty asked.

"Yes, we are very much in love." Elsa answered with a smile.

"Is that the castle?" Frosty asked pointing at it from quite a ways off.

"Yes, it is. Do you like it?" Elsa asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Frosty responded.

As they walked back towards the castle, Jack felt more hopeful with every step now that he knew he could help create an army. They got to the castle and started looking for Olaf. Then Anna, Kristof, and Bunny came running up to them.

"There you two are! Where have you been?" Anna asked.

"Who's this?" Kristof asked with a smile as he bent down to meet Frosty.

"I'm Frosty, and I like warm hugs!" She yelled as she ran to hug him.

"Wow, you give big hugs for a girl." Kristof said as he started wheezing.

"Elsa, you made another snowman?" Anna asked confused.

"Nope, Jack made her." Elsa responded.

"You made a living creature? That's awesome!" Anna exclaimed.

"Thanks, Anna." Jack said.

"Uh, who's this guy?" Kristof asked as he stepped between Jack and Anna.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost."

"Kristof, me and Jack are together." Elsa said as she cut in.

"Wait, what? Your dating a guy that's invisible to everyone over 5?" Kristof asked.

"Hey!" Jack defended.

"Sorry, no offense." Kristof said as he continued to talk to Elsa.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kristof asked.

"Well, in my defense I didn't even tell Anna yet so..." Elsa trailed off.

"Well what are we waiting for? We need to meet back up with North and the other guardians." Bunny said as he pushed everyone outside.

"Where are they anyway?" Jack asked.

"They should be at the pond right about now." Bunny answered.

"Let's go." Jack said before he picked Elsa up and flew to the pond.

"Pfft, show off." Bunny said as he tapped his foot and everyone fell through the hole. Before they knew it they were all sitting at the side of the pond with North, Tooth, and Sandy.

"Ah Bunny, there you are." North said as he sat down on the grass.

Jack and Elsa were landing right beside them at the same time they were all jumping out of Bunny's hole.

"You'll have to be a little faster to beat me next time mate." Bunny said teasing Jack as he set Elsa down.

"North, what do we need to do to prepare for Pitch?" Jack asked deliberately ignoring Bunny.

"Well, now that you've mastered making life you, Elsa, and Sandy will begin making the army." North responded.

"Mastered?! I barely got a snowman!" Jack exclaimed.

"But I think you did a very good job creating me." Frosty said as she hugged him.

"Well thanks, but I've gotta be able to create something a little more terrifying than you." Jack said as he chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13: Black

"So do you know when Pitch is going to strike?" Anna asked North.

"No, but we figure it will be when we're not ready. You have to be on guard all the time." North warned.

They were all in the dining hall eating supper before they went to bed. Everyone was exhausted, they were really hoping they could get some good fighting practice in before Pitch came. What they didn't know, was that he was already there...

"Good morning, my lovely queen." Jack said sleepily to Elsa trying to pull himself out of bed.

"Good morning, my incredible guardian." Elsa said with a smile.

"So you chose 'incredible'? Nice pick." Jack said with a chuckle.

"You have some crazy hair Frost." Elsa said trying to tame his hair down.

Suddenly Jack gasped. "E-Elsa, look at your braid." He stuttered.

"What's wrong with my br-" She stopped when she looked down to see what he was talking about.

There was a single black streak going down her braid. Pitch was taking control of her.

"We need to get North, now." Jack said as he jumped from the bed and grabbed his staff.

"Can he fix it?" She asked as they ran down the halls.

"Maybe." Jack answered.

"Does this mean Pitch has control of me?" She asked worried.

"No, not yet anyway." Jack answered as they busted through North's door.

"North, look at her hair." Jack said as he flew in.

North popped straight up in the bed, then tried to fully wake up.

"What is it? What's wrong?" North asked frantically.

"Pitch is taking control of Elsa." Jack said as he held her hand and brought her closer to North.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry." North said as he inspected her braid.

"C-can you fix it?" Elsa asked as she tried to hold back tears.

"I'm afraid I cannot." North answered.

"What? You can't do anything to help her?" Jack asked as he flew right beside North as he went to get the rest of the guardians.

"No, I'm sorry Jack. Spend the day with her, it might be the last." North said with a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack stopped flying and sunk down onto the floor of the hallway. He had finally found his true love, and now she was being ripped from his hands. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as Elsa ran up to him and kneeled down.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine, I just... I can't believe I'm going to lose you." Jack said as he looked up into her eyes.

When he looked into her beautiful blue eyes, he saw that there was a tiny bit of yellow in her right eye. He looked back at her braid, but saw that now there was two strands of black running through the braid.

"Elsa, look at your hair." Jack said as he ran his hand over the black streaks.

"It's spreading." Elsa said with the saddest voice Jack had ever heard.

"Elsa, your eye... It's turning yellow." Jack finally forced out.

"But it's ok, we're going to fix this." Jack said reassuring her as tears rolled down each of their cheeks.

Jack leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. She felt so empty, but his kiss made her spirits lift. She felt so powerless against Pitch, how was she going to defeat him?

"I love you Jack." Elsa whispered as she cried.

"I love you too Elsa." Jack said before kissing her once more.


	14. Chapter 14: Pulse

"Everyone! To the pond!" North yelled as he ran through knocking on all the doors of the rooms the guardians were staying in.

"Why are you waking us up this bloody early?" Bunny yelled as he opened the door.

"Just get to the pond!" North yelled as he ran towards the pond.

Jack and Elsa were already sitting by the pond when all the guardians ran up.

"What's going on?" Tooth asked frantically.

Elsa turned to look at her, and that's when all the guardians sunk down. They had been preparing for Pitch's attack, when it was happening right under their noses.

"Oh Elsa, I'm so sorry." Tooth said as she hugged her.

"North, is there not a way to stop it?" Tooth asked as she released Elsa from her hug.

"I'm afraid there is not." North answered.

"I'm sorry mate." Bunny said as he came and put a paw on Jack's shoulder.

"No. We're going to fix this, no matter what." Jack said pulling Bunny's paw off of his shoulder.

"But Jack, I told you there is no way to fix this." North said as Jack stood up.

"You can't expect me to just accept the fact that my true love will be gone forever, and not do anything to stop it." Jack snapped as he grabbed his staff and picked Elsa up before he flew away.

He looked down at Elsa to see a smile on her face, but it absolutely killed him to see her solid black braid and half of her eye yellow. He started to wonder if he could have stopped Pitch before he started to take control of Elsa.

"It's just like the first time you took me flying." Elsa said as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, it is. It feels nice to be up here with you." Jack said as he planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

He flew to the very top of the north mountain, and as Elsa saw they were about to land shot an icy blast that hit the top. As soon as it touched the snowy tip an ice bench formed.

"You never cease to amaze me." Jack said as he sat down.

"I feel the same way." Elsa said as she kissed him softly.

"Listen, there's something I have to ask you." Jack said pulling away from the kiss.

"What is it?"

"Well you see, Pitch is really powerful. He's taking control of you, and I'm afraid he'll have complete control soon." Jack said as his voice began to crack.

"What do you mean by complete control?" Elsa asked as she grabbed his hand.

"Complete as in, you won't be Elsa anymore." Jack said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What?" Elsa gasped.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could stop him but-"

"No. I'm not going to lose you Jack." Elsa said with a look of determination in her eyes.

He smiled at her bravery in such an awful circumstance, but the smile faded as he looked at her chest. Her dress was turning black.

"Elsa, look at your dress." Jack said as he held her hand tighter.

"No..." Elsa said as she looked at her beautiful ice dress turn into a black one.

She looked back up at Jack with tears in her eyes, and that's when Jack saw that one of her eyes was now completely yellow. He never dreamed it would happen this fast, the woman he loved was slipping right out of his hands.

"Elsa, are you okay?" He forced out through the tears.

"Yes, I just feel-" She said as both of her hands came up as she pressed them against her throat. She couldn't breath.

"Elsa!" Jack yelled before he scooped her up and flew towards the pond.

"North! She's not breathing!" Jack yelled as he hit the ground and ran to North.

"Oh, Elsa." North said as he felt her neck for a pulse.

"What is it? What's wrong with her North?" Jack asked frantically.

"There's no pulse, Jack." North said as he laid her down on the ground.

"Elsa...no. Bunny go get Anna and Kristof, now." Jack ordered as tears fell onto Elsa's black dress.

"Oh, Jack-" Tooth said as she sunk down onto the grass and caressed Elsa's cheek as tears streamed down her face.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled as she fell to the ground beside her.

"No...I-I-I can't believe she's gone." Kristof croaked as he fell to his knees.

Jack's head was buried in her black braid as he weeped. Anna was embraced by Kristof while she was crying.

"Jack, maybe the trolls can help." Kristof suggested as his voice cracked.

"What trolls?" North asked.

Soon they were all at the home of the trolls, watching Grandpabi feel Elsa's head.

"She's not dead." Grandpabi said as he sighed in relief.

"But she doesn't have a pulse." North said.

"She is not dead though, only asleep in a deep dream." Grandpabi said.

"How can we wake her up?" Tooth asked.

"Only an act of true love can wake her." Grandpabi answered.

Jack looked up when he heard those words.

"I-I can save her?" He asked.

"If you truly love her and she loves you." Grandpabi said with a smile.

"I do love her." Jack said as he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

He pulled away and waited to see her eyes open, but they didn't move at all.


	15. Chapter 15: Normal

Jack was still sitting in the midst of the trolls, holding tight to the cold body of the woman he loved. The other four guardians were on their way back to the castle with Kristof and Anna. They decided to protect Anna and Kristof, incase Pitch took over either of them like he did to Elsa.

Jack was sitting on the soft ground still holding tight to her, hoping the kiss would work at some point. He never saw even the least bit of movement, but he hoped that she could still hear him somehow.

"E-E-Elsa? I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I need to tell you something. You are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. You are more important to me than anyone, even though I've only known you for a short time. Elsa, I love you." Jack said as he buried his head into her hair once again crying.

He had his head still resting on her chest, when he felt a cold hand run through his hair. He wiped away the tears in his eyes so his vision could clear up, and that's when he saw the most beautiful smile.

"I love you too, Jack." Elsa said with a grin.

"Your alive!" He yelled as he scooped her up into a big hug.

"I wasn't dead, just in a deep sleep. But I've got some bad news, Jack." Elsa said as she pulled away from the hug.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Pitch, he told me that I've got three days." Elsa answered.

"Three days until what?" Jack asked as a worried look came across his face.

"Until Pitch really kills me." Elsa answered.

"What? No, he can't do that!" Jack yelled as he got up.

"Jack please calm down, I need you to get me back to the castle." Elsa said.

"Alright c'mon." Jack said as he scooped her up.

As they were flying through the air towards the castle, Jack noticed that her hair was going back to it's normal color. Her dress was returning to it's beautiful blue self, and her eye now had only a small shard of yellow.

"Elsa! Your turning back look!" Jack exclaimed as he flew faster to the castle.

He landed on the balcony of Elsa's room, and carried her inside to lay her in her bed.

"Can you go get Anna? I'd like to see her." Elsa asked.

"Of course, my queen." Jack said jokingly as he bowed.

Soon Anna and Kristof ran into the room, then Anna came to Elsa's side and gave her a lung-crushing hug.

"Can't breath!" Elsa wheezed out.

"Oh, sorry Elsa!" Anna said as she jumped away.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kristof asked feeling her head.

"Yes Kristof, I'm fine." Elsa answered.

"I was-I mean we all were really worried about you." Kristof said with a smile.

Anna ran over and gave Jack a huge hug.

"Thank you, Jack. You have no idea how happy we are all!" Anna said before she released him.

"What was I supposed to do, let her die?" Jack asked jokingly.

"Thanks Jack." Kristof said as he shook his hand.

It was the first time the two had officially met.

"Where are the other guardians?" Elsa asked.

"Bunny, you all can come in now." Anna said as she opened the door.

"Elsa! Are you feeling better?" North asked.

"Yes, much better!" Elsa answered.

"It's so great to see you!" Tooth yelled as she flew over and hugged her.

"Great to see you looking better mate." Bunny said as he hopped over.

Sandy just smiled. Elsa was so happy to be back to normal, and have everyone close to her here.

"Oh Anna, Sandy made some sand creatures to guard the perimeter of the shield and castle." Bunny said.

"Thanks." Anna said.

"I'd say it's about time this girl got some supper." Kristof said as he helped her out of bed.

When she got to her feet she almost fell but Kristof and Jack caught her just in time. They carried her to the dining hall and sat her in a chair.

"So what are we doing to protect ourselves from Pitch now?" Elsa asked as she ate the food a servant just set in front of her.

"We're not sure yet, but we were wanting to see if you'd be up to helping Jack make some armor for our little sand soldiers." North answered.

"Of course." Elsa said.


End file.
